Cait in Boots
by Reeve
Summary: Adapted from the fairy tale, this story is about an Executive, his clever Cat, and Costa del Sol.


**Cait in Boots  
_by Reeve_**

Once upon a time, President Shinra died leaving the Shinra Corporation to his son, Vice-President Rufus, his Turks to his assistant Tseng and . . . a cat to his youngest Executive, Reeve. "Now that's some difference!" you might say; but there you are, that's how President Shinra was! Rufus became President and ran the Corporation with fear, Tseng took the Turks and set off in search of his fortune (and a decent bar), while Reeve sat behind his desk and sighed, "A cat! What am I going to do with that?" But the cat heard his words and said, "Don't worry, Master. What do you think? That I'm worth less than a half-ruined Corporation or a mangy bunch of drunken Turks? Give me a cloak, a Hypnocrown, a giant stuffed Moogle, and a pair of boots, and you will see what I can do."   
Reeve, by no means surprised, for it was quite common for cats to talk in those days, gave the cat what he asked for, and as he strode away, confident and cheerful, the cat said, "Don't look so glum, Master. See you soon!" Swift of foot as he was, the cat caught a fat wild Chocobo, popped it into his bag, knocked at the door of the Pagoda (by now they were in Wutai), went before Lord Godo and, removing his crown, with a sweeping bow, he said: "Sire, the famous Marquis of Costa Del Sol sends you this fine plump Chocobo as a gift." "Oh," said Lord Godo, "thanks so much." "Till tomorrow," replied the cat as he went out. And the next day, back he came with some Cokatolises tucked away in his bag. "Another gift from the brave Marquis of Costa Del Sol," he announced. Chekov remarked, "This Marquis of Costa Del Sol is indeed a very courteous gentleman."  
In the days that followed, Cait in Boots regularly visited the Pagoda, carrying Kalm Fangs, Tonberries, Cokatolises and Sahagins, presenting them all to Lord Godo in the name of the Marquis of Costa Del Sol. Folk in Wutai began to talk about this noble gentleman. "He must be a great hunter," someone remarked. "He must be very loyal to Lord Godo," said someone else. And yet another, "But who is he? I've never heard of him." At this someone who wanted to show people how much he knew, replied, "Oh, yes, I've heard his name before. In fact, I knew his father." Chekov was very interested in this generous man who sent these gifts. "Is your master young and handsome?" she asked the cat. "Oh yes. And very rich, too," answered Cait in Boots. "In fact, he would be very honored if you and Lord Godo called to see him in his villa." When the cat returned home and told Reeve that Lord Godo and Chekov were going to visit him, he was horrified. "Whatever shall we do?" he cried. "As soon as they see me they will know how poor I am." "Leave everything to me," replied Cait in Boots. "I have a plan."   
For several days, the crafty cat kept on taking gifts to the Lord Godo and Chekov, and one day he discovered that they were taking Yuffie, the crown Princess of Wutai, on a carriage ride that very afternoon. The cat hurried home in great excitement. "Master, come along," he cried. "It is time to carry out my plan. You must go for a swim in the ocean." "But I can't swim," replied Reeve. "That's all right," replied Cait in Boots. "Just trust me." So they went to the ocean and when Lord Godo's carriage appeared, the cat pushed Reeve into the water.   
"Help!" cried the cat. "The Marquis of Costa Del Sol is drowning." Lord Godo heard his cries and sent his escorts to the rescue. They arrived just in time to save the poor man, who really was drowning. Lord Godo, Chekov, and Yuffie fussed around and ordered new clothes to be brought for the Marquis of Costal Del Sol. "Wouldn't you like to marry such a handsome man?" Chekov asked Yuffie. "Oh, yes," replied Yuffie. However, the cat overheard Staniv remark that they must find out how rich he was. "He is very rich indeed," said Cait in Boots. "He owns the villa and all the land on the Great Continent. Come and see for yourself. I will meet you at the villa." And with these words, the cat rushed off across the ocean on a Golden Chocobo in the direction of Costa Del Sol, shouting at the sunbathers working on their tans, "If anyone asks you who your master is, answer: the Marquis of Costa Del Sol. Otherwise you will all be sorry." And so, when Lord Godo's naval fleet came by, the sunbathers told Lord Godo that their master was the Marquis of Costal Del Sol.   
In the meantime, Cait in Boots had arrived at Cloud's villa, which was currently occupied by the mighty Sephiroth. Before knocking at the door, the cat said to himself, "I must be very careful, or I'll never get out of here alive." When the door opened, Cait in Boots removed his Hypnocrown, exclaiming, "The Great Sephiroth, my respects!" "What do you want, cat?" asked Sephiroth rudely. "Sir, I've heard you possess great powers. That, for instance, you can change into a Gi Spector or an Elfadunk." "That's perfectly true," said Sephiroth, "The ability to change one's looks, voice, and words is the power of Jenova." "Well," said the cat, "I was talking to certain friends of mine who said that you can't turn into a tiny little creature, like a mouse." "Oh, so that's what they say, is it?" exclaimed Sephiroth. The cat nodded, "Well, Sir, that's my opinion too, because folk that can do big things never can manage little ones." "Oh, yes? Well, just watch this!" retorted Sephiroth, turning into a mouse. In a flash, the cat leapt on the mouse and ate it whole. Then he dashed to the villa door, just in time, for Lord Godo's entourage was drawing up. With a bow, Cait in Boots said, "Sire, welcome to the villa of the Marquis of Costa Del Sol!" Lord Godo and Chekov, Yuffie and the young Executive who, dressed in his princely clothes, really did look like a marquis, got out of the carriage and Lord Godo spoke: "My dear Marquis, you're a fine, handsome, young man, you have a great deal of land and a magnificent villa. Tell me, are you married?" "No," Reeve answered, "but I would like to find a wife." He looked at Yuffie as he spoke. She in turn smiled at him. To cut a long story short, Reeve, now Marquis of Costa Del Sol, married Yuffie and lived happily with her in the villa. And from time to time, the cat would wink and whisper, "You see, Master, I am worth a lot more than any mangy drunken Turks or half-ruined Corporation, aren't I?"   
  


* * *

Completed August 2001 | Copyright 2001, Reeve.  



End file.
